Chance to Change
by Yaoifan1300
Summary: Happy Hearts Center. A place where the beaten, broken, and damaged children come to heal. Enter Axel, and learn his story as he meets the love of his life, and they help fix what is broken inside the other. And see how sometimes you may not be broken at all. Contains Akuroku, Zemyx, Cloud/Zack. It's my first fic! And I tried!1
1. Chapter 1- introduction

TO BE TITLED

CHAPTER 1

Introduction

_Aerith:_

Looking at me most would assume that the sad look on my face was caused by bad breakup. Nobody would guess that the tears and saddened green eyes were the result of the horrific tale I'd just heard from a boy no older than 10. But they were.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Aerith Gainsborough, and I am the nurse/therapist of the Happy Hearts Center, which is run by myself, my best friend Zack Fair, and his hubby, Cloud. We three take care of the kids who have seen the darker side of humanity. We heal their heart, body, and spirit. And we each heal one.

I heal the heart, and as nurse I take care of the body. However I don't 'heal' the body. That's Zack's job. He does physical therapy, as well as some self-protection stuff. Cloud also does that, but he focusses more on attacking than blocking. Cloud's job here is to heal the mind. He helps make the kids strong enough mentally to overcome their dark past, and never be broken again. Combined we are the complete package of recovery and rehabilitation!

We're also a live-in center. We're not a mental institute, but we do like to like to keep our patients within reach, so that no further harm can come to them. It's also so that we can act immediately in case something happens. But we're not as resistant as some would think.

But this job _does _take it's toll on us. Zack even had to have a few therapy sessions with me recently. This was brought on by the case of 12 year old Axel Flynn. But I turned to his shoulder to on for the case of Roxas Koumori. The case that got to _all_ of us, Cloud especially, was that of Zexion and Demyx Even. We could barely have taken care of those two by _themselves_ let alone at the same time as the other two. But we did.


	2. Chapter 2- The First(Taste of Cinnamon)

**Title- ****Chance to Change**

**Pairings- Akuroku, Zemyx, Cloud/Zack**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings: abuse of many kinds rape, human experimentation… there's so many morbid things here!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Siax would be more chibi, and he's have wolf ears and a tail. And Axel and Roxas would've _at least_ kissed!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The First (Taste of Cinnamon)

_Axel:_

I am conflicted. Or at least that's what Mrs. Daisy, the school nurse, says. I'm not too sure what it means yet. I just know that I don't know if I want or even _need_ to be here. It's not my choice anyway.

Mrs. Daisy brought me here, to Happy Hearts. She told me I'll get better here. But I'm already 'better.' My bruises are feeling better and my cuts have scabbed already. 'Cept the one on my right shoulder…. But Mrs. Daisy took care of that.

As I'm thinking of my bruises, a pretty lady wearing a pink dress comes out. I don't notice her till she's kneeling in front of me.

"Hello there little one! My name is Aerith." She smiles and holds her hand out to me, "Come here little one."

"M'not little." I say, loud and proud-like. I move in front of Mrs. Daisy and cross my arms,

The lad-Aerith, giggles "I can see that! You're such a big, strong boy.' and she reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a piece of candy and holds it out to me.

I just stare at it. After all…

She never said it was okay to have it. And Daddy didn't like it when I took _his_ things.

"You can take it. I won't hurt you." She smiles softly.

Slowly I make my over to her and grab the candy, which I now see is a lollipop. Then she stands and smiles as I tear the wrapper off and stick the candy in my mouth.

It's a really good flavor. Kinda spicy! _I wonder what it's called…_

"Cinnamon." _Huh? I musta said that out loud. Weird. _She turns to me and holds out her hand, but this time there's nothing in it. "Come now, wave goodbye to Mrs. Daisy." I did. She waved back, then walked away.

"Cinnamon huh? I like it!" I smile, then she smiles again.

Then I look at her weird. Her hand's still out, and I don't know what she wants me to do with it.

She sees my puzzled face and says softly, "C'mon. Take my hand and we'll go meet the others."

"M'Kay." I say softly.

"Then let's mosey!" She says with a wide smile and a dramatic finger point. Then we enter the building.

* * *

By the time I finish my sucker we've standing in front of a white door. I lightly tug her hand and stop walking. She turns to me and questions, "What's wrong sweetie?"

_Sweetie? Why'd she call me that? What's that even _mean_?_

I don't realize I've spoken aloud till she stoops down to be eye level with me. She looks so… Sad. An' her eyes are all wet. Suddenly she pulls my close to her. _Reeeeaaaly _close. She's kinda crushing me. I feel like she's never gonna let me go, but I don't hate it. It actually feels…_nice._

She pulls back and she's smiling again. She does that a lot. "I called you sweetie because you're such a sweet boy!"

"You don't know that." Her smile gets smaller. "No one's ever called me sweet before."

"Well I'm calling you sweet now!" She's got the big smile again. "Now come on! We're here!" she says, opening the door and pushing me in.

I gulp. I still don't really know why I'm here. I don't really know Aerith, I have no clue where we are, or how to get back. I'm… _scared_. Just a little bit.

* * *

When I get through the door the first thing I see is a man leaning against the wall. He's really tall and has spikey hair like mine. 'Cept his is black and a piece or two falls in his face.

"Hey there Aerith! Is this the new kid?" he doesn't wait for her answer and crouches down in front of me. _Damn tall people. One day I'll be taller than all of them!_

"…en we released the chocobo who sent the cake flying all over Cloud!" I realize he's been talking to me the entire time.

"Who's Cloud?" It's the first thing I wanna know. Maybe I'll ask him about the chocobo incident later…

"That would be me."

I jump right outta my skin and spin around towards the voice. It came from a blond man with spikey-er hair. _I was sure nobody was behind me…._

* * *

_Zack:_

_Hahahahah! Nobody ever_ _notices Cloud! That kid jumped about a foot in the air! I think I like this kid. Might as well introduce myself now._

"I'm Zack Fair, and that" I point to the brooding blond "is my husband Cloud."

He just nods. _How disappointing. Normally they make a bi-_"

"HUSBAND!? GUYS CAN _DO_ THAT!?" his jaw drops as his eyes grow wide and he spins looking back and forth between us.

_THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT! YEAH! THAT FACE IS PRICELESS!_

"Well we did!" I say with a big smile on my face. I then sling an arm over Cloud's (who magically appeared beside me) shoulder and gave him a squeeze. I see Aerith behind the kid. She's got that soft smile on her face she gets whenever she's trying to be motherly without being invasive.

She gently questions him, "Does that bother you?"

This is where things can go sour. I see him scrunch up his nose and look downwards with his arms crossed. _Awwwww… That is such a cute thinking face! And I mean that in a non-pedo, _totally _platonic way!_

"Naw. Not really." He says. _SCORE!_ _He's in!_ "I think it's kinda nice!" he says smiling at Aerith.

The smile shows all his missing teeth.

I glance at Cloud and Aerith. We're all thinking the same thing.

_This kid/child/squirt is…_

* * *

Then he pouts and says, "So why am I here?"

It's Aerith who answers. "Hun, do you know what 'therapy' or 'abuse' is?"

He stares at her, thinking, with that cute face of his. "Therapy's when you go to talk to someone to help fix somethin' right?"

_Well this'll be a little easier then. _"That's what you're here for kiddo."

"But nothin's wrong with me." He looks genuinely confused.

Aerith smiles sadly.

"Then where do your injuries come from Axel?"

* * *

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter! YAY PLOT! I would like to warn anyone who reads this that the chapters will be varying lengths, and updates will be spastic. There will be perspective changes a lot. I would like to give my thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Guest and Animeloverx175! I WROTE THIS FOR YOU!


	3. Chapter 3 - Read My Lips

**Title- ****Chance to Change**

**Pairings- Akuroku, Zemyx, Cloud/Zack**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings: abuse of many kinds, rape, human experimentation… there's so many morbid things here!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Akuroku would have been a fact, and Sora would be the preppy homo we all think he is.**

**Chapter Dedication: My lovely reviewer Guest, as always. You comment so fast! I'm shocked every time! Animeloverx175, for being the first to follow my story! And ieatlorriesforbreakfast for following this! And Kayla-kun, for being the first to favorite! And Diabolus Kara for following! And X-blade025 for reviewing! THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Read my Lips

_Axel:_

I stare at her wide eyed. I don't know how she wants me to answer. Should I lie and tell her I'm just clumsy? Should I tell her the truth? Should I act like I don't know what she's talking about?

While I think about this Zack has come around in front of me. He raises a hand towards me. I cringe away, expecting to be hit for taking too long. I'm surprised when his hand lands on my head and he ruffles my hair.

_What? That's it? He's not gonna hit me?_

I look up at him, curious. He smiles a huge smile.

"It's alright squirt. You can tell us the truth. We're not gonna hurt you, and neither will anyone else. And you're not gonna get in trouble weather or not you answer. I promise." He sticks out his pinky.

I hesitantly stick out my pinky and link it with his. I mutter, "M'Kay."

I feel a soft patting at my back. I drop Zack's pinky and turn to look and see it's Cloud. He sorta smiles… I think,

"Come on. Let's sit down for this." He speaks softly.

They stand and walk to a door on the other side of the room. _Huh?_ I finally realize we're in a room and not the hallway. I blink a few times, and look around. The room is white, there are flowers _everywhere_ and the carpet's _pink_ and _fluffy._

I see Zack pulling out a bean-bag chair-thingie. It's dark blue and has Superman, Ironman, Hulk, and lotsa other superhero's on it. _It looks really cool!_

"Thanks! Aerith customizes them for us." Zack answers.

_Huh? Guess I spoke out loud again._

"You see that light blue one with chocobo's and swords on it?" Zack gestures to a bean bag in a corner. "That one's Cloud's." As soon as he says this, Cloud appears beside it and drags it till it's meshed with Zack's. As they flop down onto them I turn to Aerith, who is lugging her own bean-bag over, and I ask, "Do I get one too?" _I reeeaaaly want one._

Aerith smiles a wide grin. "Of course! I don't have one for you know though." Hers is light pink with _a ton_ of flowers on it.

I look down and shuffle my feet. _The carpet feels really soft. Should I just sit on that?_

_Can I even sit at all?_

Cloud stand up and moves to the closet Zack got his bean bag out of. "We have some left. They don't have any cool patterns though." He ducks into the closet.

_Is he psychic? _

He pokes his head out to speak again, "Want one of those?"

"Sure."

He ducks back in and comes out with a black one and a green one. "Which one do you want?"

I think this over carefully. Do I wanna have the green one? It's not the same green as my eyes. It's more like the color of trees. Or maybe I should take the black one. I _have_ always liked black.

"Black it is then." Cloud says, throwing the green one back inside the closet and shutting the door. I follow his every movement. He plops the bean-bag in front of the others. Aerith's is next to and in front of Clouds.

I turn to it and jump on it. I wince as my shoulder hurts when I land. And my knee. And my chin. But mainly my shoulder.

I sit up and rub it in smell circles. Doing this reminds me that they want to know about my… _inj_uries.

I start fidgeting in the chair. I let the large poofy thing swallow me up.

I hear Zack laugh. "That comfy squirt?"

I peek open an eye and see Cloud curled up on his lap on their meshed bean-bags. I blush a little at their lovey-dovey-ness. Aerith giggles quietly, hiding it with a hand over her mouth.

Then she stops, and still smiling softly, she addresses me. "Come out of hiding. Remember, we won't hurt you. Please come out and tell us about your life. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

I sit up and stare at her funny. I look slowly at all of them. Zack is curious now, but not frowning. But he's not smiling either, like he normally does. And Cloud just looks blank.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, make fists with my hands clenching the bottom of my shirt. I breathe out as I open my eyes. Then I open my mouth to begin.

* * *

**A/N: I LIVE! I AM writing more and I DO have an idea where this is going. This was always gonna be a cliffy in my mind! Next chapter does a time skip till the next piece of plot happens. (A.k.a. Another kid comes to Happy Hearts. ;P) Who will it be? Guesses anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Life is Unexpected

**Title- ****Chance to Change**

**Pairings- Akuroku, Zemyx, Cloud/Zack**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings: abuse of many kinds, rape, human experimentation… there's so many morbid things here!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII would all have animal ears and tails.**

**Chapter Dedication: My lovely reviewer Guest, as it will always be. In reply: Yeah, I'm like that too. I HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE! But I have an imaginary one, and that works just fine! Animeloverx175, for being the first to follow my story! Mara for your review! NobodyWriterXIII for the favorite!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Life is Unexpected

_Axel:_

I've never really introduced myself. My name is Axel. Axel Renee Flynn. Girly middle name, I know. I'm now 13 and I've been living here at Happy Hearts for 9 months. Ever since my dad put me in the hospital when he found out that I told Aerith and them what happened.

_Anyway…_ I spent most of my time here with Zack. He helped me learn how to walk again after I got out of the hospital. He also taught me some karate and martial arts, well mostly martial arts. We just started karate.

I spent some time with cloud too. It took 14 sessions with Cloud the stop the nightmares, and the breakdowns.

After the first 5 months I realized how _horrible_ and _wrong_ my life was. Before I just thought that everybody's dad threw them around and treated them like trash.

Aerith helped me realize the truth. She's my mother now. I never knew my real one and I refuse to call her anything else. She took me in, well they all did, but Aerith made dinner, and sang to me till I fell asleep, and cheered me up after nightmares, and she kissed my owies to make them better.

Zack is like my father. Not my mean one, the nice one I always wished for. But I don't call him dad cause then I wouldn't have any idea what to call Cloud.

Cloud is like my cool uncle. He really is awesome! He's skinny and doesn't seem to do much. But one day I walked in on him practicing some really awesome looking fighting stuff! He was flipping through the air and doing kicks and punches! Then he went to the sword wall. I asked Zack about it once.

He said it was where they display him and Cloud's family heirlooms, along with Clouds friend Leon's sword. _Er… gun-thingie._

Anyway Cloud grabs Zack's sword, The Buster Sword I think, but that thing probably weighs more than him! IT'S HUGE!

_**AND CLOUD LIFTED IT ONE HANDED!**_

It blew my mind.

So anyways, this is my home now. And I like it here. No more coming home to bottles being thrown at me, and no more kicks and punches. _And NOBODY YELLS AT ME!_ Not even when I killed one of Aerith's flowers! It WAS AN ACCADENT! **I SWEAR!**

But I wonder who else has stayed here, and who else will. This IS a business after all. I wonder if anyone will move in with us. _Maybe someone like me._ Maybe a little brother or sister!

I wander into the main room/ living room and hop on the couch. I turn around and lean over the back with my head on my arms. I pout at the window. I sigh.

_I'm soooooooo boooreed._

_Aerith is with Brittany right now._

Who is Brittany you ask? She would be one of the other kids who come here. Britt is kinda a tomboy, and she's here for DID. It stands for something, but I can't remember what. She's my only kinda friend here. But I like that.

I sigh again.

_And Zack went to visit someone at the carnival. Cloud just ran off somewhere. I wonder where they went?_

Almost as if I magically summoned them Cloud and Zack appear in the driveway. I'm about to jump up and run to them when I see Cloud on the phone, looking slightly panicked. _I wonder what's wrong. _Then he turns to Zack and calls something out. Zack nods and then I see he has something in his arms. He starts jogging to the door and as he gets closer I see what it is.

It's a boy, who looks like he's 8 or 9 years old. His eyes are closed and he's pale and sweating, which makes his honey blond hair stich to his flushed cheeks. It's the only skin with any color on it. His checkered shirt is ripped open showing me his neck is covered in dark bruises and … _are those bite marks?_ The rest of him is wrapped up in Zack's huge jacket.

Cloud slams the door open and yells for Aerith. He holds the door open so Zack can bring the kid inside. Aerith rushes into the room, Britt follows behind her.

She takes one look at the kid and gasps, eyes widening and growing wet.

"Aerith! What should we do!?" Zack sounds panicked.

She tears her focus away from the boy and looks straight into Zack's eyes.

"Bring him to the infirmary!" Zack nods before he and Cloud rush away.

"What about us?" I say us because Britt is beside me frightened. She's clutching onto me and shacking.

Aerith turns shocked. As if she didn't remember we were here. She probably didn't.

"Axel! And Brittany! Oh, Britt! Your mom should be here soon. Please go wait outside for her, okay?" Britt nods rushing out. Then she bends over to be eye to eye to me, and places a hand on my shoulder. "Axel. I need you to go get some things for me, okay?" I nod once, to show I'm listening. "Okay, I need you to go to my office and grab my phone. It's in the top drawer of my desk." Nod "Then I want you to get the tan folder on the top of the desk and use my phone to dial the number written on the back. Tell the man on the phone that I told you to call and that I need help. Make sure to call me by my name and not 'mommy.' Then when he gets here lead him to the infirmary. Do you get all that?"

I nod again, saying "I gots it memorized!"

She smiles briefly before turning and dashing to the infirmary, calling out stuff to Zack.

I run to her office to complete my missions. I don't wanna let mommy down.

* * *

_Cloud:_

When Aerith walks in she's composed and determined. Unlike Zack who has worked himself into a frenzy by pacing back and forth. Aerith heads over to Zack, who has stopped pacing, ending up next to the kid.

"What happened here Zack? Who is he, where did you find him, do you know what's wrong? I need some answers before I try anything." She sounds so professional using her no-nonsense voice.

Zack fidgets before answering, "I don't know who he is. I found him at the carnival, at the end of the Mirror Maze. He was barely conscious when I got there. I didn't see anyone with him, or the guy who did this to him." Aerith nods and turns to the child. Zack looks close to panicking again.

I calmly walk till I'm right in front of him and I grip his upper arms.

"Zack."

He looks down at me.

"Take a deep breath," I breathe in and hold it. He follows with a shaky inhale. "Now let it all out." We exhale at the same time. "Better now?"

He nods and pulls me to him for a short hug. Just long enough for him to whisper in my ear.

"Thanks Cloud."

I nod. Our moment is interrupted by Aerith's gasp.

We both rush to her, concerned. Aerith isn't one to be rattled easily. _What could have upset her so much?_

Then I see what she sees.

This boy has dark purple bruises in the shape of hands on his upper arms, wrists, hips and around his knees. I know what this means, and I want to look away, but I can't.

I take in the abused flesh, covered in bite marks, his nipples bitten so hard they're bleeding. I briefly cast my glance downwards toward his privates. The sight of them makes me want to kill someone. His hole is stretched and bleeding, torn and I see semen slowly trickling out. I see the rough scratches and torn flesh caused by his attackers.

That's right. _Attackers. Plural._ No man, no matter how twisted, can do _that_ to a hole.

I also see some superficial cuts and scratches on his arms, as if he was near shattered glass. There's a cut on his cheek. It's small and shallow, not even bleeding. It cuts straight through his tear tracks.

Seeing the tears still leak from his closed eyes is what pushes me over the edge.

I turn away from the ravaged body and clench my hands into fists. I can feel the blood slide over my skin as my nails cut into my palm. I'm literally shaking with anger.

_When I find the ones who did this…_

I don't finish that thought. I instead turn to the boy and I look straight at his face, and I swear to him that _I will make the men who did this pay._

* * *

_Vincent:_

I woke up today thinking today would be the same as any other day. Maybe I'd get a haircut- my black hair hangs to my waist after all. I had today off and I was looking forward to the rest and relaxation of a lazy day, where I'd just read a book. Being a child surgeon is an extremely draining career.

I was not expecting to receive a phone call from anyone today. So I'm shocked when my phones rings, and end up spilling my coffee a little. I sigh, setting the mug and my book down, and reach for my cell.

I'm even more surprised to see its Aerith calling. After all I knew her to have a session right now. Most would never even think of us as being friends, because I'm cold and overbearing, while she's loving and accepting. We met at a child care convention some years back and she just stuck.

I answer the phone with a simple "Hello."

"Hello?" It's a child's voice, he sounds panicked and a little out of breath.

"Who is this?"

"Axel. Momm- I mean Aerith told me to call you and tell you that she needs help."

_Mom? When did she have kids? Maybe the kids that new tenant I'd heard about. The one with the compound skull fracture and other assorted breaks and fractures._

"She said she needs my help?"

"Yeah. She said to take you to the infirmary when you get here."

If she's in the infirmary then that means I should hurry. She probably has an injured kid who knocked down the Buster Sword again. "I'm on my way. Just hang tight."

Then I hand up the phone, grab my jacket and supply case, then I high-tail it over to Happy Hearts.

_If it wasn't serious she'd have called me herself. That means the kid could be dying._

I hit the gas pedal.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! GO ME! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! I'll try to get one up every week, but I won't be able to next week of the one after that. I'm typing this up at school and any breaks we have I won't be able to type. Except Summer Vacation, I'll type then. CONGRATULATION TO MY MOST AWESOME REVIEWER GUEST FOR GUESSING CORRECTICTLY! Anyway, I like this chappie a lot. SO much Drama! And we all know that blond kid is Roxy! So now the romance can begin soon! HOORAY! I had an interesting conversation with one of my friends over what to do for the next chapter. I tend to ask questions without thinking of the way they sound to other people, example: Last year I had to do a project on abuse and I had to draw pictures to demonstrate the different types of abuse. And as I begin coloring the picture I drew for sexual abuse I ask the girl sitting next to me, "If you just got raped, would you be pale of flushed?" She looked at me horrified and shocked, then moved away from me. This conversation went something like that, except my friend didn't run away.**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER - BUT STILL IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers and subscribers to this story. I regretfully inform you that I am not your lovely author. I am her best friend, and as such it is my duty to inform you all that she has been in the hospital for 6 months. During that time I have been using her account, with her permission of course. However just 3 days ago she fell into a coma. She will not be updating for a long time, if ever again. I would update in her place, but I hold very little interest in Kingdom Hearts, and have no idea where she was going with this story. If you would like to continue this story in her place, PM me and tell me how to transfer it. Again, I sincerely apologize.


	6. Chapter 6 - IT'S ACTUALLY A CHAPTER!

_**I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! I want you to know that I printed out your reviews and read them to her. And I think she heard you, because there was a spike in brain activity. The doctors tell me that means she has a good chance of waking up in the next month or two! I would like to give a shout out and all my love to CrazyWhatIfGirl who made me cry with all the support and love I got from that review. If I could hug you right now, I would. Love also goes to ZealousZexionZealot, Gull Sr, and Alyssa the Dovahkiin. **_

_**I would also like to let you know that reading how supportive and caring you guys are to her, and me, has given me enough courage to actually post a story of my own. It was an idea the two of us were thinking up. Thank you all so much, from her and myself, WE LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**But this isn't just my babblings. I found the next chapter on her computer! So here's an update for all you lovely, wonderful, caring people! I Haven't edited it at all though..**_

* * *

**Title- Chance to Change**

**Pairings- Akuroku, Zemyx, Cloud/Zack**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings: abuse of many kinds, rape, human experimentation… there's so many morbid things here!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII would all have animal ears and tails.**

**Chapter Dedication: My lovely reviewer Guest, as it will always be. In reply: Thank you! Happy late new years in return! I'm SUPER sadistic myself! Why else would I put my favorite characters through this stuff? ;P Animeloverx175, for being the first to follow my story! Mara for your review! NobodyWriterXIII for the favorite! Xoxoroxas, for the demanding comment that pushed me to actually write this, the follow and the fave,**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Waiting for the Sunshine

_Roxas:_

It hurts.

It hurts _so much!_

_STOP IT! PLEASE!_

* * *

_Vincent:_

I arrived at Happy Hearts in just under 3 minutes. Impressive, seeing as how I live on the other side of town.

But this isn't time to brag.

I literally leap out of my car, leaving the engine running and the door open. Just _begging_ for someone to steal it. I didn't care at the moment.

_Please let the kid be okay._

I burst through the door and see a young and skinny boy with fire truck red hair. He jumps up surprised by my barging through the door.

"Are you the one mo- Aerith- t-told me to call?" in his nervousness he stumbles over his words, but I can tell it's the kid I spoke to. I nod briskly.

"Follow me then." He turns and darts of down the left hallway, and stands waiting for me by a white door. "In there. That's where they brought him."

_Him? Oh! Must be the injured kid._

I mumble a 'thanks' then head into the room. It's the infirmary, never a good sign. I pass by Cloud leaning against a wall, arms and legs crossed and positively _furious._ I don't think I've ever seen him this mad. Not even when Zack set a chocobo loose at his 25th birthday party.

I run the last few steps to Aerith, seeing her hurriedly cleaning the cuts and scrapes on a small blond boy lying unconscious on a gurney. My eyes professionally take in everything and I immediately notice why Aerith needed me. His insides were torn, excessively. And he had a rather nasty looking gash on the side of his head. _That'll need stitches._

I waste no time in setting down my case and whipping out my supplies. I start sewing the head wound first._Hmm… It's jagged and if I'm not mistaken there were shards of something in here. Most likely caused by either glass or a mirror._

I move away from his head and Aerith instantly swoops in to bandage it. I move lower and position the boys legs apart so I can see what I'll need to do better. I can tell this'll be tricky.

* * *

_Axel:_

I did what mommy asked. Now all I can do is wait.

I don't know the kid, saw him today for the first time! But yet..

I'm so worried for him. I never felt this worried before. Not when I told Aerith what Daddy did. Not when father beat me. Not even when mother was in the hospital!

It felt weird to worry so much.

I fidgeted anxiously in the chair sitting right in front of the infirmary door. As the clock ticked by, I began walking. Walking turned into pacing. Pacing turned into repetitively bumping into walls or furniture. I continued my pacing till one bad encounter with the end table forced me to sit.

And sit. And wait. And _worry._

Finally after what seemed like forever Cloud stormed out of the room and stomped off. He didn't even notice me there. He was quickly followed by Aerith shouting after him to ' wait' and 'think about the consequences of his plan.' She didn't notice me either. Then the man from before stepped out. He was wiping his hands off but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey there kiddo. You worried about your friend?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I went with the first thing to pop into my head.

"He's not my friend." The man started to frown. "But I am worried!" he gave me a curious look. I waited a bit before speaking again. "So is he gonna be okay?"

He looked down at me and gave the tiniest of smiles, and said, "Go see for yourself."

I did.

And what I saw was a small blonde angel.

Sure, an angel covered in bandages and gauze, but an angel none the less.

He had golden hair that seemed to shine like the sun. And it framed his face like a halo. I decided then that I'd call him 'Sunshine.' He had smooth skin that was as pale as… as… all I'm coming up with was milk.

_He hasn't even done anything and he's already left me speechless._

I folded my arms over the gurney's bars and looked down at him with a small smile. I reach an arm down and brush some hair out of his closed eyes.

_I wonder what color they are._

* * *

_Aerith:_

I managed to calm down Clouds homicidal behavior, with much assistance from Zack, and finally took a much needed break.

I plopped myself down on the sofa of the waiting area. I kicked of my work shoes, a pair of nice pearl pink flats, and curled my legs underneath me. I leaned on the large fluffy pillow resting beside me and sighed. Saving a life is hard work, even if someone else did most of the work. And knowing that this little boy was-

I cut myself off as tears start to form in my eyes. I force myself to think of something else.

_I have to thank Vincent later. Maybe I'll make him some mini coffee cupcakes (Coffee cake batter poured into cupcake molds, then topped with my special caramel frosting and sprinkled with dark chocolate shavings! Yum! ) that he secretly adores._

I'm about to get up and begin making them when I realize something.

_Where's Axel? I haven't seen him since I told him to call Vincent. And what if something happened to the little boy I just saved? Ooooohhhhh… I hope their both alright!_

I should mention that I'm a little bit of a Debby Downer. And I tend to panic quickly and jump to conclusions. Which is what I'm doing right now.

Without another thought I rush down the hallway, my long braid flowing behind me. I turn the corner that leads to the infirmary and, more importantly, Axel's room. I slow down to a walk as I see that the infirmary door is slightly open. As I walk by I peek in and see a figure hunched over on the only occupied bed.

My face scrunches with worry and quiet fury as I charge over to the figures, only to stop and sigh with a happy relieved smile on my face as I take in the sight before me.

The little blond boy, still out like a light, is resting peacefully. And by his side is my little brave trooper Axel. And though he's passed out on his arms head slumped over the unconscious child his arm dangles down and I smile a little sweeter as I see that their hands are connected. But what makes me happiest is the look on Axel's face. It's so… serene, and _peaceful_. He shifts in the chair he's curled up on and then he smiles a sweet, contented, _happy_ smile.

_I can see I have nothing to worry about here, these boys have found their guardian angels._

* * *

**A/N: YEEAAAHH! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry there's not much happening in this one. But rest assured that Axel and Roxy will have their first "conversation" in the next chapter. And no I won't tell you why it's in air quotes, but your free to guess! XD**

**In other news… I HAVE A LAPTOP! You know what that means? I CAN WRITE DURING BREAKS AND AFTER SCHOOL! THAT means more chapters for you guys and gals! YAY!**


End file.
